


【朱白】月亮灯

by YOUJIBA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUJIBA/pseuds/YOUJIBA
Summary: ※R18※年下※伪骨科
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【朱白】月亮灯

01

朱一龙回到教室的时候，白宇已经被同学们包围了。

长腿的漂亮男人身上穿着的服饰与周边同学截然不同，却神奇地与他们打成一片，一齐嘻嘻哈哈地开着玩笑。

他似乎在每个场合都能这样如鱼得水，朱一龙有些吃味地这么想。

白宇确实属于很自来熟又很会聊天的类型，他跟女同学聊让男生心动的那些小伎俩，跟男同学聊怎么带妹上分，丝毫没有一点将要而立之年的成年人样子，反倒像是个年轻的中学生。

有些年轻的东西，果然是从外表看不出来的。

朱一龙走到他面前时，白宇正挑着嘴唇笑眯眯地分享他公司员工的趣闻，瞥见朱一龙就停了话语，抬起手跟他打招呼：“哎，回来了？”

同学们也齐刷刷地抬头望他，像是头一天认识他一样，好奇的八卦的羡慕的，朱一龙通通没理，只是直直地看着坐在他们中央万众瞩目的白宇。

白宇哪里会不知道朱一龙的脾气，于是揶揄地叹了口气，朝同学们比了个没办法的无奈口型，并不生气，眉眼弯弯地从课桌上下来，一揽朱一龙的肩膀，朝他扬了扬头：“走了走了，咱回家吃饭去啊。”

走出班级门口的时候，朱一龙清晰地看到班级同学都在朝他挤眉弄眼，口型也几乎全是一样的，在埋怨他有一个这么好的哥哥却从不跟他们透露，不够意思。

朱一龙一概不理。

“好嘛，没通知你就来学校接你是我不对，好不好？”白宇在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说，“下次我来学校一定通知你。”

明明就不是你的错。朱一龙在心里回复了他，面上却依然一声不吭，一副不好相与的模样。

“晚上吃虎皮尖椒？还是热干面？”白宇在他身后蹿左蹿右地跟他说话，脾气好得不得了，“你再不回答我就不给你吃饭了我跟你说，真的是，小孩子心性这么重。”

朱一龙对这种应付小孩子的语气一向不怎么感冒，一到家也不顾白宇喊，跑回了自己的房间。他把门锁好，面红耳赤地放开一直捂着的手，果然，他硬得发慌。

朱一龙几乎是浑身发烫地羞耻起来，掌间的涨物张牙舞爪地彰显着自己丑陋的情欲。他憎恶起自己，却忍不住帮自己开脱。

这不能怪他，朱一龙想，只能怪今天的白宇太好看了。

今天的白宇很好看，或者是说，他一直都很好看。眉眼锐利，但神情总是恰如其分地柔和，鼻梁很高很挺，嘴唇大概也很软。朱一龙没亲过，也没敢上手摸过，只是看着那细细的褶皱就觉得大抵应该是软的，像是小时候尝到的第一口棉花糖。

白宇应该是去参加了什么应酬所以才穿着西装，本来就是衣架子，这么一衬就更出挑了些。朱一龙在教室看到他的第一眼脑子就嗡嗡作响，什么七啊八啊全都不记得了，只剩下些梦境里不可言说的模糊画面。

所以他硬了，羞耻的，不堪的，在白宇扬起嘴角朝他打招呼的时候，他对着那个他应该叫哥哥的男人硬得一塌糊涂。

朱一龙靠着门板蜷缩成一团，他隔着布料摩挲着性器，脑中想着白宇，笑着的白宇，板着脸的白宇，睡着的白宇。

紧接着朱一龙闭着眼闷哼一声，然后缓缓睁开眼，抽出一张纸巾使劲擦着掌心黏稠的白浊，红着脸咬着唇，老老实实地去换了条裤子。

他圣洁的爱情终究还是被性欲玷污得一无是处。

02

朱一龙反省过自己，他觉得自己喜欢白宇是控制不住的。

换句话说，有谁会不喜欢白宇呢？

毕竟他总是这么体贴别人，从菜里特意为他而加的辣椒，再从夜里写完题后旁边的一杯热牛奶。他的细腻从每一个微不足道的瞬间透出来，然后被朱一龙嚼碎嚼烂，融进灵魂里成为他的不可分割。

所以朱一龙喜欢白宇。

他会为了他而高兴，为了他而哭泣，为了他而生气。

那实在是一种比亲情要旖旎得多的情愫，朱一龙无法用话语吐露出口，就只好把一片赤诚真心掺在一瞬又一瞬的烟火人间中递给他。

朱一龙怕他发现，又怕他不发现。

他觉得自己幼稚，像是个在玩捉迷藏的小孩子，躲在了很深很深的地方，却又怕别人找不到把他丢下，只能一次次地探头看，等人来找到。

可是找到了不就输了吗？于是小孩子又躲进去，再忍不住伸头望着看，循环反复地如此。

这绝对是一场不公平的比赛，小孩子焦急地等着人来找他，但却不知道那个人到底有没有把他放在心上。于是朱一龙想着法子算计白宇，看到他吃瘪恼怒的表情才会觉得快乐。虽然下一秒白宇一定会一分不少地算计回来，但朱一龙不管，他就是要这么干。

像是互相下套的情人，艳烈、甜蜜又恶毒。

这个比喻不是很好，但朱一龙愿意这样。

03

朱一龙遇见白宇的时候才十岁出头。

他被自称是他父母儿时好友的白家爸妈从孤儿院领回去，彼时白家爸妈急急忙忙地赶去上班，他初来驾到不敢四处乱跑，就只好不知所措地站在花园里。

夏天本来就不是凉爽的季节，午间的气候更是晒人，阳光被零散的叶片筛成光斑，可也够人受的了。半大点的小孩愣是被晒得晕晕乎乎也不知道往屋里跑，连原本很白的皮肤都起了红，滚烫滚烫。

白宇就是这时候从大门口进来的，穿着很薄很透的白衬衫，身上涂抹着一层厚厚的阳光，眼神落到朱一龙的身上似乎怔了怔，然后飞奔似的跑了过来。

朱一龙早就已经被晒迷糊了，又愣又傻地等着人跑到跟前蹲下来与他平视，接着，那人似乎叹了气，把又湿又潮的手心贴在朱一龙炙热的皮肤上。

片刻的冰凉在朱一龙的身体里闯出一条道来，他便遇见那双很亮的眼睛，遇见那从额间滴落的细汗，遇见新生的胡茬，遇见柔软嘴唇旁的一粒痣。

于是一切的一切便组成了会说会笑，能跑能跳的白宇。

年幼的小孩哪里知道什么爱恨情仇，他只知道眼前的这个人能给他片刻冰凉，能给他自己需要的，所以他便将这个人认作自己的避风港。亮晶晶的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，从脸上滑下来，濡湿一片。白宇手忙脚乱地给他擦，把眼泪弄干净后又手足无措了起来。

“怎么还哭了呢，我也不会哄人啊……”

高瘦的少年人尚还青涩，看着朱一龙眼眶泛红的可怜模样，着急地抓了抓毛绒绒的后脑勺后，就也只好从兜里掏出一颗被烤得快化掉的蜜糖，剥开一层层严实的糖纸，然后将那口弥足珍贵的甜塞到了朱一龙嘴里。

白宇看见朱一龙呆在原地嘴里却不住地嚼巴糖的样子，嘴角一歪，噗地乐了：“我就说吧，小孩子嘛……就是爱吃糖，甜吗？”

朱一龙鼓着腮帮子，使劲点了点头。

白宇见他开心了，自己也开心了，伸出一只手用力地揉了揉他的头发。看见一只手朝自己拍过来，朱一龙反射性地一闭眼，结果只感到头发被很轻地拨弄了一下，像是玩伴一样的亲昵玩笑。

从此一想到白宇，似乎就跟夏日扯上了关系。白宇便是夏日，便是那一颗糖。

“朱一龙？”

有人在叫他。

朱一龙乍地从回忆里浮起来，眼前穿着西装的白宇五官线条明晰，比17岁的白宇要成熟得多，但眉目间的那点笑意似乎一直没变。他此刻夹了一筷子的菜，稍微抬了抬头，示意朱一龙。

这个动作是在问他，要不要菜？

朱一龙赶紧捣蒜似的点头，待白宇把菜放碗里后乖乖地低着头吃了，咬了咬嘴唇又忍不住抬头道：“白宇，我……”

“叫谁白宇呢？没大没小。”白宇歪着头斥他一声，然后揶揄地叹了声气，“哎，这么多年了，朱一龙你还真没叫过我一声哥啊……”

他转而眉毛又松开了：“算了，白宇就白宇吧，总比老白什么的好吧。”

于是朱一龙叫他：“老白。”

“小兔崽子你可闭嘴吧，把我叫得跟你爸似的。”白宇卧槽了一句，“好好吃饭好好吃饭，白宇就白宇嘛，真的是……又没怪你。”

朱一龙反而眯着眼睛笑了一下，没说话，继续低头吃他的饭了。白宇看着他吃饭，自己也乐呵乐呵地笑。

入夜，朱一龙躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着，反倒是白宇睡前很轻的一句晚安成了他最好的安眠药，他再三回味了几遍，才意犹未尽乘载着那个温柔的声音，朝黑甜乡驶去。

朱一龙半梦半醒之际，迷迷糊糊地做着梦。

这次意料之外地，不是春梦。

他梦见了他坐在大槐树下，槐花落了满地。

白宇翘着脚坐在苍绿不息的明绿色中间，阳光如火般炽热，悬在他瘦削的背后，他的嘴唇翘翘的，哼着不着调的歌谣。

是明艳，温暖，而又美好的臆想。

是梦。

朱一龙意识到了这一点，所以他醒来了，愣愣地发着呆。

白宇当然不会喜欢他，他也没想白宇喜欢他。

他能在白宇身边得他一夕眷顾就喜不自胜了，他哪敢亵渎他的哥哥，他倒甘愿把自己献祭上去，只怕白宇嫌。

白宇是用云与水制成的月亮，月亮怎会奔你而来①，如果他奔你而来，他便不再是月亮，而是掌间的一颗星，是路边的一点灯。

朱一龙不允许这样，他要白宇不食烟火，他要白宇一尘不染，他要白宇不落凡尘，他要白宇灿若繁星，他要白宇永不沉溺于那些烦琐的爱恨情仇。

朱一龙死死地把爱欲扣在一处，把白宇扣在另一处。

他不想让白宇知道他肮脏的想法，那白宇就不会知道。

因为他理应是洁的白的，干净的漂亮的，朱一龙连一点点苦都不愿意让他受。

04

朱一龙收到龙城大学录取通知书的那天，恰巧是他的生日。他收到录取通知书的第一秒还没来得及高兴，就匆匆忙忙地给白宇打电话。白宇一直希望他考上龙城大学，声称是因为他在龙城大学有认识的人，可以帮忙照应一下。

“你朋友吗？”朱一龙这么问。

白宇含含糊糊地说：“呃，我朋友他老婆在那儿工作。”他补了一句：“听说还是个教授呢，姓沈，你要是能考进去再让我朋友跟你介绍。”

朱一龙把电话拨过去，不到一秒钟就接上了。白宇在听到他故作不在乎的那句“我考上龙大了”的时候，沉默了很久，然后话筒那头传来很重的脚步声，朱一龙也沉默了，他觉得白宇可能是在办公室开心地跑圈。白宇再接起电话的时候连声音都不稳，他深深呼了几口气才把呼吸放平了：“朱一龙你在家里等我，我马上回来。”

声音有点哑，朱一龙猜他可能哭了。

果不其然，白宇风尘仆仆地赶到家时，留着胡子的大男人连眼角都是红的，显然是刚把糊了满脸的眼泪擦掉，也不知道堂堂松雨老板怎么会有这么失态的时候。他看着朱一龙说不出话，最后重重地拍了拍他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住了他。朱一龙面红耳赤地把白宇推开，不是不愿意，而是怕又硬了，太有伤风化。

白宇被推开了也不生气，显然还在高兴上头的那个阶段，他在客厅里走来走去，突然一拍掌心：“今天！我们兄弟俩一醉方休！”

“一醉方休！”朱一龙看他高兴，自己也高兴，便跟着吼了一嗓子。

其实也就是吼着发泄一下心中炸开的欢喜，两个人平时都还算养生，家里没储备什么高度数的酒，两个人也正好都不属于酒量好的那一类型，最后凑合凑合，从冰箱里拿出几罐临近过期的啤酒开了，又从家里不知哪个犄角旮旯里翻出平时白宇客户送的红酒葡萄酒，一起混着喝。

平日里还会注意着伤不伤身体，今天却完全顾不上了，两个人在家弄了火锅，白宇高兴，便依着朱一龙煮了辣锅，鲜红色的热汤咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，把牛肉羊肉往里一烫再蘸蘸酱，放到嘴里能香得让人昏过去。几筷子下去白宇辣得直呼气，全身也出了汗，朱一龙的脸也红红的，眼睛却又亮晶晶。

他俩在氤氲的烟雾里碰了杯，朱一龙头一回喝酒，连手都在哆嗦，嘴唇抿住杯沿，白宇揶揄的目光撞上他的，朱一龙心中涌出股不服气的劲儿，仰头一饮而尽。苦涩辛辣的酒水顺着喉管往下烧，朱一龙喝得急，眼睛里便也冒出了泪花，咳得喘不过气来。白宇一边笑一边帮他顺气，线条明晰的眼睛弯成月牙注视着他，朱一龙也大着胆子回望着他的月亮。

他突然一慌，白宇的眼睛里似乎涌动着什么他平时从未发现过的东西，朱一龙几乎要在那样的眼神下颤栗，连用于伪装的画皮都要被掀下来。他不敢多想，就给自己找了件事做——把两个人的杯子都倒满。朱一龙把白宇的杯子塞到他手上，动作摇摇晃晃的，沾湿了衣服上的布料也不在意，只知道一味地将酒往嘴里倒。

他觉得自己灵魂里有什么东西在活过来，在酒精的作用下纵情狂欢，沿着血管汹涌奔腾，咸涩沉重的情绪被全部炸开了，只剩下怦怦直跳的一颗真心。朱一龙觉得自己是醉了，他在名为白宇的宙海里沉沉浮浮跌跌撞撞，寻不到自己。他突然觉得难过，眼睛瞪得很大，委屈得要了命。

白宇望着他，像是再也忍不住了似的凑了上来，然后他轻轻地在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。朱一龙的眼睛瞪得更大，似是还没反应过来唇上过于软的东西是什么。白宇盯着他的眼睛看，朱一龙的皮相好看，眼睛便更美，长睫毛绒绒的，此刻正随着眼睛不可思议的眨动而颤抖。白宇觉得可爱，便歪着头吻得更深。

“哥……”朱一龙在呼吸纠缠间喘气，把自己从白宇的唇间救了出来，结结巴巴地辩道，“我们不能……不能……”

他不是不愿意，只是觉得自己理应不配。

白宇又吻上去，声音黏黏糊糊，听得不太真切，但隐约能感觉出揶揄：“这时候知道我是你哥了？之前满口白宇白宇的时候怎么不知道？”

朱一龙在潮湿的吻中淹没，却还不死心地反驳：“可是不行……我们是……兄弟。”他音量渐弱，到最后几乎没了声儿。

本来是自己先用那些拙劣的方式表达爱意。

朱一龙垂着睫毛，浑身的血液都冷却了：“宇哥，不行，这个有悖伦理……”

“去他妈的伦理。”白宇把他的嘴唇咬出血丝，然后喘着气与他分开，他揪起朱一龙的衣领，恶狠狠地正视着他，“老子要爱情，要浪漫，要你，伦理算是个什么玩意儿？”

“再说了。”白宇歪着嘴角笑得像个痞子，“我和你有血缘关系吗？就算有……”他用气音在朱一龙耳边道：“你以为我能生孩子啊？”

朱一龙的大脑轰地一声，耳根被蒸得熟透，什么也听不清楚了。

无数的疑问盘旋在心中，最后只化为一个干涩的声音。

“……那你怎么知道我喜欢你的？”

“草稿纸。”白宇有的是时间陪小孩子玩，“你每天都在草稿纸上写一些……我是神，我是高贵的，我是洁白无瑕的……”说到最后，他也听不下去了，清了清嗓子道：“诸如此类。”

朱一龙突然觉得难堪，自己自以为藏得很好的小心思和小算计其实早就被白宇一眼就看破了，他认为严密的计划说不定在白宇眼中拙劣得要命。他又委屈了起来，反驳：“我是认真的……你本来就很……很好。”

“我不好。”白宇的笑容浅下去，神情忽地变得严肃了，“朱一龙，我不好。”

他呼出口气：“我也会有生理需求，我也会沉迷美色，我也会阴险狡诈，我也会嫉妒，我也会笑也会哭也会生气。我就是一个跟萍萍众生一样再普通不过的一个人。”

“你可以爱我。”白宇眼神定定地看他，声音平缓，“但是你还是朱一龙，你就是朱一龙，你不是任何人的附属品。不要折磨自己，不要强迫自己，不要给自己压力。我来爱你。”

朱一龙呆呆地看着他，眼泪不受控制地掉了下来。他把自己从压抑的水里捞出来，再把自己撞进白宇的怀里。白宇安静地任他哭，不时顺着他的背安抚他。

等朱一龙哭够了，他慢慢地抬起头来，露出通红的眼睛。他张了张嘴，像是想说什么。白宇鼓励他：“有什么话就说呗，我不是说了，咱俩平等。”朱一龙终于有了勇气，他吞吞吐吐地说：“你刚刚说……你有生理需求，也会沉迷美色……是什么意思？”

问的很浅显，但白宇一听就知道这个小兔崽子想的是什么：生理需求是怎么解决的？沉迷美色又是沉谁的美色？他突然有些难以启齿了起来。

“就……”白宇头一回结巴了，他有些尴尬地说，“你记得你之前陪我去拍了一次艺术照吗。”

朱一龙点了点头，他当然记得。

“……那你记得照相馆还附赠了你一套单人照吗？”

“单人照？”朱一龙一愣，随即想了起来，“你不是说，一整套都很丑，所以你没弄回来吗？”

“怎么可能会丑？！”白宇下意识地嚷嚷了起来，“我家小美人的脸，拍什么都好看，怎么会丑？！”

“那……照片……”

白宇心情沉重地看了他一眼：“我睡不到真人，对着照片撸一发总不犯法吧。”

朱一龙呆立在原地，张合了几下嘴，却一句话也说不出来。

05

白宇分着双腿，在朱一龙面前把涂着润滑液的手指送入滚烫紧致的后穴。润滑液很冰，进入时他嘶地喘了口凉气，昂扬的前端早已翘了起来，从头部分泌着滑腻的体液。白宇显然还没适应体内的异物，又或许是疼了，他浅浅皱着眉头，另一只手握着性器的根部，就着流出来的黏液上下撸动起来。

白宇一边给自己扩张，一边扭头朝朱一龙絮絮叨叨地抱怨：“操，这润滑液太滑了——嘶，老往外流，早知道不买这个牌子。”

朱一龙面红耳赤地转过视线不看：“你……你什么时候买的润滑液？”

白宇一边皱着眉嘶气一边分神回答他：“应该是在……你高考结束那会儿，没敢买太早，怕过期了，还有你高考前不都未成年嘛，我再禽兽再饥渴也不至于让一小孩儿操我，不合适。”说着，他感觉穴内的肉软乎些了，便又添了一根手指。

朱一龙听他净说些不三不四的荤话，心里觉得有伤风化，但嘴上也根本说不出什么来。

润滑液在肉穴里摩擦，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，听着色情得很。白宇扩张了也有一会儿了，里头渐渐起了感觉，透明的淫液淋淋漓漓地顺着雪白的大腿根流下去，浅红色的嫩肉绞紧包裹着两根手指。白宇的呼吸都有些不稳了，草草地又抽送了几下，就把手指拔了出来。

白宇的腿被自己操得有点软，他把手上黏糊的体液往床单上一抹，然后伸手拉朱一龙的裤子。朱一龙不让他乱摸，自己红着脸道：“你别乱动啊你，我，我自己脱。”他抿着嘴唇拉下裤拉链，白宇一边看着一边啧啧感叹他家美人弟弟脱衣服也脱得高级上档次，却在朱一龙把内裤也脱掉后彻底哑了火。

“……我觉得要不然我还是再扩张一下。”白宇对着那根茁壮的阴茎，有些犹豫地结结巴巴。朱一龙听话地往后退了一步，眼神中泛滥着一点委屈，但依旧把那管润滑液递了过去。谁知白宇趁他不注意一下压倒了他，露出一个正中下怀的笑容，然后他握住那根粗长的阴茎，揶揄地上下撸动了一把，朱一龙当即就更硬了。

他用自己的后穴对准了那根性器，撑着朱一龙的小腹，缓缓地坐了下去。湿软紧致的小穴潮得一塌糊涂，吮着硕大的龟头不放，朱一龙感觉自己陷在一片暖热中，但另一半性器却迟迟被冷落，他不免有些难受地挣动了一下。

白宇显然也不好受，朱一龙天赋异禀得很，而本来那地就不是用来实施性事的，便更难以完整地吞入。他皱着眉适应了一下，然后闷哼一声便全都吃了进去。

“我操——”刚刚出口的脏话被白宇咬住，他有些受不住地扭着腰，整个人被钉在肉柱上无法动弹。身下那张可怜兮兮的小嘴一边吐着水一边被巨物捅得微微肿起，嫩软的肠肉比白宇本人要温柔得多，绞紧着那根颜色不深的肉棒不肯放开，朱一龙觉得自己一下捅进了一片柔软的云朵里，被又绵又紧的水儿包裹了起来，他的小腹抽搐了一下，盘旋于性器上的青筋也在微微动弹。

他终于忍不住上了手，大着胆子握住了白宇跟他本人不相符的精瘦腰肢，白宇掩盖在衣服下的皮肤很白，似是林间一闪而过的白鹿。朱一龙没经验，便学着往上顶操，白宇后穴里的水顿时涌得更欢，把那根硕大的性器染得水光淋淋。就连腰肢的主人也象征性地哼哼了一声，不再反抗朱一龙的动作。

朱一龙放了心，便一边急促地往上顶入一边试探性地捏了捏白宇又软又韧的屁股肉，他手劲很大，白宇嘶地抽了声气，没反对他的做法，反倒自己扭着腰肢迎合得十分快活，饱满的囊袋拍打着雪白的屁股啪啪作响，先前灌进去的润滑液混着自己分泌出的体液一起被摩擦成层层叠叠的柔软白沫。

“白宇……”朱一龙小小声地叫他，身下的挺动越发狠厉顺畅起来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声一刻不停，粗长的性器在温热的肉穴里进进出出，湿滑又柔软的嫩肉被摩擦得又疼又爽，炙热得像要烧起来。白宇额间的碎发已经被汗液浸湿浸透，湿哒哒地贴在光洁的额头上，他低声喘着气，偶尔被干出一两声低哑的呻吟，但更多的是挑逗似的揶揄：

“好哥哥，你顶得好深啊。”白宇眨动戏谑的眼睛，作出一副无辜相，“你要是把我顶穿了怎么办，用精液能补起来吗？”

朱一龙被他说得耳热，咬着下唇面红耳赤地道：“胡说八道，怎么可能会……”

“可是你顶得真的很深哎，龙哥哥。”白宇捉起朱一龙的手放在自己原本平坦的小腹上，那处光洁的皮肤已经被顶出了一个浅浅的凹起，白宇揶揄地笑了一下，然后抬起屁股又坐了下去，进得更深，他低着头看朱一龙，一边喘一边问：

“顶到这里的话，会生小孩吗？”

朱一龙的脸涨得通红，下意识地想阻止：“白宇你不要乱说你怎么可能……”谁知白宇把手伸了下去，不轻不重地抓了一把朱一龙的囊袋，他当即闷哼一声，好不容易才守住精关，又被白宇一句话激得想射：

“你不是一直想要个女儿吗？”

朱一龙瞪大眼睛看他，白宇歪着头朝他露出一个痞痞的笑容：“我给你生一个好不好？”虽然朱一龙知道只是床笫间的玩笑情趣，但还是忍不住在穴肉用力地绞紧之下射了个干净。

“操……”白宇被汹涌喷出的精液刺激得一抖，便也跟着泄了出来。他没想到朱一龙真就射进去了，玩情趣玩脱了反倒把自己给搭了进去，“朱一龙你他妈的……小兔崽子……”最后的一句话带着点笑音，朱一龙知道他没真的生气，便小心翼翼地问：

“我可以……再来一次吗？”

白宇这回是真愣住了，他伸手摸了把朱一龙湿漉漉的肉棒，确实还有再度勃起的趋势：“哟，还挺有精气神儿。”

“行吧，那我就舍命陪君子——咱再来一次，宝贝儿。”

06

性事终休，朱一龙红着脸把白宇抱去浴室洗干净，清洗的过程中免不了一番伤疤刚好便忘了疼的调戏，最后两人一齐躺在床上，朱一龙鼻尖飘进白宇身上的沐浴露味，他犹豫了一下，用小指勾住了白宇的小指。白宇没甩开他，反而更用力地扣住了他的掌心。

“朱一龙，等你大学毕业，给你再养个妹妹吧。”白宇突然说。

朱一龙的心忽地吊了起来，他有些紧张，却只能强装镇定地问：“为什么要再养一个妹妹啊？你是不是觉得我……”

你是不是反悔了？朱一龙想问。

白宇似乎没想到他会说这个，愣了愣，看见朱一龙有些委屈的眼睛才明白他理解成了什么。他又无奈地笑了一下：“我不是这个意思。”

“没嫌你烦，你挺好。”白宇道。

“如果听不懂的话，那我换句话说……你大学毕业后，我们去领养个女儿吧——当然如果那时你改变主意，想要个儿子也行。哎，不过想领养两个可能有点困难，你别贪心啊。”

朱一龙当即瞪大了眼睛，有些无法置信。

白宇被他看得别扭，生硬道：“同不同意？不同意拉倒。”

朱一龙用一个吻回答了他。

06

“当洁白而美丽的月亮落下，它就是你的掌中星，床头灯，心中火。”

“月亮隔着人间烟火来爱你。”

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> ①有化用奥黛丽·赫本说过的话。  
> 原句：“我当然不会试图摘月，我要月亮奔我而来。”


End file.
